


Беспомощный город

by nocxurna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Multi, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: Попрощайся, ибо этим вечером у нас танец с дьяволом.





	1. Утренний поцелуй (Неро/Ви)

**Author's Note:**

> сборник по дмк. потому что я могу.  
> солянка из пейрингов.

Солнце слепит глаза, Неро недовольно ворочается в кровати и переворачивается на другой бок, сгребая руками подушку. Из лёгких вырывается тяжёлый вздох, до ушей доносится тихий шорох перелистывания страницы, и он сонно приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы бросить взгляд на полулежащего рядом Ви.

— Когда-нибудь ты посадишь себе зрение, — бубнит Неро, потому что этой тонкой полосы света явно недостаточно, чтобы нормально осветить комнату, и плотные занавески этому только способствуют. — На кой хрен рядом с тобой стоит чёртова лампа, если ты ей не пользуешься?  
— Сейчас недостаточно темно, чтобы лишний раз её включать, — Ви даже не отводит взгляда от страницы. Грудь мерно вздымается и опускается в такт дыханию, и Неро зависает ненадолго, наблюдая за ним, пока очередная страница не оказывается перевёрнутой.  
— Тогда раздвинь занавески.

Ви наконец смотрит на него, изогнув бровь в немом вопросе, и никаких слов не нужно, чтобы понять, в чём он заключается.

[ты бы тоже отказался выбираться из тёплой постели ради такой мелочи] [особенно, если тебя вполне устраивает естественное освещение]

Этот спор Неро проигрывает.

Он пытается снова погрузиться в дрёму: закрывает глаза и зарывается лицом в подушку, стараясь ни о чём не думать, но у организма на этот счёт находятся свои планы.

— Заебись, — недовольно произносит Неро, переворачиваясь на спину [сдавшись] и уставившись в потолок. Сна уже нет ни в одном глазу. — Только и мечтал проснуться в такую рань в выходной.  
— В раннем пробуждении есть свои преимущества, — невозмутимо сообщает Ви, не отрываясь от чтения. Для возмущённого крайне неприятным фактом Неро его слова звучат совершенно неубедительно.  
— Брехня.

Ви вздыхает и откладывает книгу, переводя на Неро внимательный взгляд. Его словно сканируют, но охотник стойко выдерживает испытание, глядя на него в ответ. Ви не выглядит сонным, он бодрствует уже больше часа [а то и все два], и Неро на минуту задумывается, как так выходит, что он его совершенно не слышал.

[дни, проведённые в компании демонов, научили тебя чутко спать] [в безопасности, правда, этот навык почти никогда не срабатывает]  
[Ви иногда говорит, что даже дьявол не в силах тебя разбудить, если ты этого не захочешь]  
[ты в ответ только огрызаешься, но не исключаешь такой возможности]

Ви, опираясь на локоть, наклоняется и прижимается к его губам своими с лёгкой ухмылкой. Его волосы щекочут лицо, но Неро не обращает на это внимание: он кладёт руку ему на шею и тянет к себе, прежде чем пальцы медленно проходятся вниз, обводят линии татуировок и остаются на талии, прижимаясь к оголённой коже.

— Сойдёт за преимущество? — интересуется Ви, отстраняясь, и в его голосе пляшет лукавство.  
— Вполне себе, — бормочет Неро и тянет его обратно для продолжения, но Ви в ответ лишь оставляет ещё один лёгкий поцелуй на его губах и приподнимается, увеличивая расстояние между ними.  
— С добрым утром, — говорит он и выбирается из-под одеяла, чтобы подойти к окну и дать свету заполнить спальню [мстит, засранец]. После этого он направляется к выходу, на что ещё более недовольному таким исходом Неро остаётся только вскинуть руки и цокнуть языком, закатив глаза.

— Чтоб тебя!..

В соседнюю комнату летит подушка.


	2. Поцелуй на удачу (Нико/Кирие)

Топот с лестницы разносится по всему дому, и через несколько секунд в дверном проёме кухни появляется Нико, цепляясь за его косяк, чтобы вовремя повернуть и ловко приземлиться на стул. Кирие как обычно хлопочет у плиты, и все бы они уже давно померли, не будь её с ними. Просто золото, а не девушка.

— Ух, запах по всему дому стоит, аж слюнки текут! — довольно сообщает Нико, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по поверхности стола, пока Кирие раскладывает еду по тарелкам. — О, нет-нет-нет, дорогая, этим можешь не накладывать, их оса в задницы ужалила.

Нико небрежно машет рукой в сторону прохода, намекая на звуки непонятного копошения, доносящиеся со второго этажа. Кирие лишь издаёт тихий смешок и накладывает девушке несколько бонусных блинчиков, прежде чем присоединяется к ней за завтраком.

— К чему такая спешка? — интересуется она между делом, орудуя вилкой. — Не помню, чтобы вы обычно так торопились очистить мир от демонов.  
— Забились с Данте, — поясняет Нико в перерыве между поглощением блинчиков, активно размахивая столовыми приборами. — Кто надерёт больше задниц — молодец, а проигравший проставляется. Так что жди доставку к вечеру — с моим новым творением Неро придётся постараться, чтобы продуть!

Как по таймингу, после очередного топота мимо кухни проносится вышеупомянутый, бросив на ходу: «Пошевеливайся!» — в сторону Нико.

Та закатывает глаза и раздражённо качает головой — поесть спокойно не дают.

— Иди нахер! — кричит она вдогонку.

[несмотря на это, блинчики исчезают с тарелки со скоростью больше обычной]

Она как раз добивает завтрак, когда в проёме бесшумно появляется Ви. Он кивает Кирие в знак приветствия, Кирие тянет губы в слабой улыбке. Утренние обряды соблюдены.

— Прошу прощения за то, что не можем составить вам компанию, — в привычной манере говорит Ви и разводит руками, потому что с улицы раздаётся ещё один нетерпеливый оклик Неро.  
— Всё в порядке, — Кирие подскакивает одновременно с Нико и помогает ей собрать остатки еды в контейнеры [«ты же их знаешь, они такими темпами сдохнут от голода ещё до обеда», — причитает Нико между делом]. — Удачной охоты.

Ви выдавливает из себя ухмылку и снова кивает, скрываясь в прихожей.

— Всё, я тоже побежала, — выпаливает Нико, хлопнув себя по бокам и убедившись в том, что всё готово. — Зададим им жару!  
— Не переусердствуйте там, — Кирие мягко улыбается, но Нико прекрасно знает, что она волнуется каждый раз, стоит им отправиться на очередное дело [она боится, что кто-то снова не вернётся].

Во дворе раздаётся резкий автомобильный сигнал, явно намекающий, что запас терпения Неро подходит к концу, и Нико подхватывает сумку с едой и уносится следом за остальными…  
… чтобы вернуться буквально через несколько секунд.

— Ну-ка, а как же поцелуй на удачу? — притворно возмущается она и дважды постукивает себя указательным пальцем по щеке.  
Кирие смеётся и одаривает её этим самым поцелуем.  
— Беги уже, а то даже он не поможет.  
— Точно подмечено!

Нико убегает [на этот раз окончательно], а Кирие тянет губы в улыбке ещё несколько мгновений, и только когда с улицы раздаётся шум отъезжающего фургона, улыбка блекнет, а руки взволнованно сжимаются в кулаки. Кирие буравит их взглядом, а затем закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Всё будет хорошо. всё-будет-хорошо. всёбудетхорошо.

— Так, что там у нас по плану?


	3. Шрамы (Данте/Вергилий)

У них обоих тела испещрены шрамами. По шраму на битву и даже больше [гораздо больше] — порой поразительно, как легко телам удаётся регенерировать, но рубцы всё равно остаются.

[рубцы — предостережения] [но вам идиотам до этого нет никакого дела]

Их не излечить, не вывести, а некоторые и вовсе так растянулись, что, даже не вглядываясь, увидишь. Остаётся только скрывать их за одеждой и — откровенно говоря — просто не обращать на них внимание.

[вам обоим последнее точно под силу]

В конце концов, раны подлатываются? Подлатываются. Никаких дополнительных негативных эффектов эти шрамы за собой не несут [разве что воспоминания], так что и смысла заострять на них внимание нет. В своей постоянной погоне за силой и скрежетом металла о металл о последствиях они как-то не думают.

Никогда не думают.

Вергилий тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с пульсирующим раздражением. Хочется приложить пальцы к вискам, но он продолжает сидеть, не шелохнувшись, до тех пор, пока Данте не издаёт смешок где-то над ухом. Как по сигналу, он открывает глаза и задирает голову, чтобы пронзить взглядом последнего [как жаль, что взгляды не материальны] [и Ямато до сих пор покоится в ножнах].

— Чего тебе, Данте?

Рука опускается на плечо [локтем по кости] [ты цокаешь, поморщившись], и Данте нависает, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо в книгу.

— Всегда мечтал застать тебя за разглядыванием порнушки, припрятанной за этим пыльным старьём.  
— Если это всё, что ты хотел сказать, проваливай.

Тот только скалится и поднимает ладони в знак примирения.

— Да ладно тебе, не парься ты так, — он так и пропитан самодовольством. — Никому я не расскажу о твоих грязных секретах.  
— Ты — труп.

Голос не лучше могильного холода. Вергилий уже даже собирается потянуться за катаной [только собираешься, иначе он давно уже был бы проткнут], когда руки Данте вполне себе бесстрашно обхватывают его, а губы прижимаются к оголённой коже спины [вот так просто] [щетина щекочет].

Он замирает.

[невидимый метроном выделяет удары] [он ходит по тонкому льду, предоставляя тебе выбор] [казнить или помиловать]  
[всё зависит сугубо от настроения, но он всегда идёт ва-банк]  
~~[как же иначе]~~

Тело напряжено, словно так и ждёт удара в спину, но того не следует. Вообще ничего не следует, и Вергилий начинает задаваться вопросом, к чему всё это и что нашло на идиота в этот раз.

— Данте?

[голос стал мягче] [но ты отмахиваешься от факта, предпочитая его не замечать]  
~~[помилован]~~

В имени куда больше всего намешано. Немые вопросы, которым не суждено разрезать собой тишину, что так и останутся неозвученными и умрут, осадком оставаясь в лёгких.  
Данте только что-то невнятно мычит в ответ [даёт знать, что слышит], и губы съезжают левее и ниже [ты невольно наклоняешься чуть вперёд]. Тишина начинает нервировать.

— Я помню их все, — наконец произносит он с каким-то намёком на сжимающую внутренности тоску в голосе, на что Вергилий лишь фыркает. Пальцы медленно и монотонно обводят линии шрамов.  
— Ты не можешь, — таким тоном, словно слова — неоспоримая истина. — Даже я не помню.  
— А я помню.

[он лжёт] ~~[наверное]~~ [некоторые рубцы совсем новые]

Подбородок опускается ему на плечо, тяжёлый вздох, и между ними снова повисает тишина. У них взаимопонимания никогда не хватает, но иногда [если не пытаться выразить это словами] оно даже в избытке. Наверное, приходит со временем.

Вергилий возвращается к книге, пытается намертво приклеить взгляд к строчкам, начать снова улавливать смысл того, что читает, но ничто не срабатывает, и это выбивает его из колеи. В его действиях, в движениях, в голове всегда должен соблюдаться порядок. Данте же только и создаёт помехи, и он просто не представляет, как с этим мириться.

— Ты пьян?

Вопрос совершенно бессмысленный, алкоголем от Данте не пахнет.

— Может быть.

[вы оба не научились делиться друг с другом чувствами с помощью слов]  
[исключительно через сражения] [но драться сейчас не хочется]  
[вы в тупике]

Между ними вечно эти патовые ситуации, которые никак не исправить. Но Вергилий [почти] не боится оставить открытой спину, когда они одни, а Данте в ответ — перестать играть беззаботного дурака. Иногда. Раз на раз не приходится.

Книга закрывается [бережно, будто в противном случае она просто развалится], Вергилий ещё некоторое время задумчиво держит её за корешок, а потом переводит взгляд на Данте. У того на лице ничего не меняется — нечему выдавать какое-либо внутреннее беспокойство. Выражение спокойное, он смотрит на него в ответ, и в такие моменты Вергилию кажется, что он глядит в зеркало.

Он отворачивается и сжимает переносицу пальцами, крадя себе больше времени для раздумий.

~~Наверное, показалось.~~

— Так зачем ты притащился? — Вергилий отстраняется и поднимается с кровати, чтобы одеться [чувствовать себя незащищённым ещё дольше нет совершенно никакого желания].  
— Хотел предупредить, что сегодня на ужин пицца.

Данте [наоборот] заваливается на кровать прямо в ботинках и убирает руки за голову, с привычной ухмылкой поглядывая на брата.

— Ненавижу пиццу.  
— Ага, но тебя никто не спрашивал.

Он играет бровями, и на одно короткое мгновение Вергилий сожалеет, что не предпочёл первый вариант.  
Впрочем, что бы это изменило?


	4. Секунда до взрыва (Неро/Ви)

Неро целует его руки. Покрывает поцелуями ладони, запястья, каждую трещинку, будто это сможет исцелить медленно разрушающееся тело или хотя бы продлить его срок. Внутри полыхает ярость [на самого себя], потому что время уходит, а он не может сделать ровным счётом ничего; он может только бросаться пустыми обещаниями и пытаться в них же поверить.

Неро видит эти взгляды, полные жалости и сочувствия. Читает их: «он понапрасну загоняется» и «тут уже ничем не поможешь», — и бесится ещё больше, потому что — _**может быть**_ — кому-то просто нужно оторвать свои задницы от удобных диванов и помочь ему.

Потому что Ви не может умереть.  
Он ему не позволит.  
[и не простит себе]

Неро сжимает запястья Ви немного сильнее, чем стоило бы, и сердце пропускает удар из-за навязчивого страха, что такими темпами он сам же его и сломает. Ви лишь отшучивается, что он [пока] не настолько хрупкий, но Неро видит, как с каждым днём трещин на его теле становится всё больше, а в голосе появляются нотки безысходности и смирения. Эти ощущения становятся его постоянными спутниками, потому что плана нет, помощи нет, идей нет, а он сам бежит на месте в своих безуспешных попытках что-то изменить.

И Ви говорит ему:

— Всё в порядке, ты не можешь перехитрить смерть.

а Неро лишь огрызается в ответ и просит его «закрыть свой рот, пока я не сделал это сам». Неро не может потерять кого-то ещё. Неро не может потерять Ви. Если надо, в лепёшку расшибётся, но найдёт способ сохранить ему жизнь, потому что в чём смысл быть сильным, если он всё равно не может защитить тех, кто ему дорог.

в-чём-тогда-блядь-смысл

Неро варится в собственной злости и всё сильнее изматывает организм, забыв про сон и еду. Он бродит по городу, что-то ищет, пробегается по диагонали по старым пыльным [едва уцелевшим] фолиантам и рубит попавшихся под руку демонов, практически не возвращаясь к остальным, пока Данте не припечатывает его к стене однажды и не бросает ему серьёзное:

— Полегче, приятель. Такими темпами число покойников только увеличится.

Неро сбавляет обороты и возвращается к Ви, только чтобы заметить, что состояние того продолжает ухудшаться. Но они просто сидят вместе какое-то время, Ви продолжает увлечённо читать свои излюбленные стихи, будто всё в порядке. Будто у него в голове нет таймера, который прикидывает, сколько ещё времени у него осталось. Ви кажется совершенно спокойным, но Неро ловит каждое его движение, что указывает на обратное. Как он периодически нервно потирает ладонь или предплечье; как кусает губы; как хмурится, когда осознаёт, что мысли уплыли далеко не в ту сторону и он неотрывно пялится на одну и ту же строчку уже несколько минут. И для Неро это тоже становится испытанием. Потому что он вспоминает, что не может сидеть без дела и просто наблюдать, как Ви умирает. Это причиняет ему слишком сильную боль, и вскоре Неро снова вскакивает, чтобы испытать удачу ещё раз.

[ещё один раз]  
[последний]  
 ~~[пожалуйста]~~

Неро хочет уйти, и Ви просит его остаться. Всего лишь на несколько минут. И Неро хочется прижать его к себе и не отпускать, пока кто-нибудь другой не найдёт способ спасти его, а он пока побудет тут. Постережёт Ви, чтобы тот не додумался умереть в его отсутствие.

Неро не знает, что было бы хуже.

[реальность швыряет его с обрыва] [прямо на камни]  
[раздробив позвоночник]

***

В фургоне Нико громко играет музыка. Неро устал, от него воняет, а одежда пропиталась кровью и сукровицей. Ему бы в душ и баночку пива, и ещё восполнить потраченную энергию пиццей в компании остальных. Где-то снаружи Нико велит ему пошевеливаться [пока всё не съели], и у Неро даже нет желания с ней спорить. Он лишь качает головой с усмешкой и пытается найти среди всего хлама чистое полотенце, когда взгляд неосознанно натыкается на новый элемент хаоса, созданного гением в лице Нико. Неро замирает.

Нико заваливается в фургон с возмущённым: «Шевели булками, блин!» — и замирает вместе с ним, когда понимает, к чему именно прикован его взгляд [у неё из лёгких вырывается тихое «ох»] [при желании в нём даже можно уловить нотку сожаления]. На небольшой прибитой к стене полке почётно стоит книга с огромной римской «V» на обложке, и позади неё лежит трость.

[своеобразный алтарь] [дань памяти и уважения]

— Чёрт, это было лишним, да? — взволнованно спрашивает она. — Я подумала… Два года уже прошло, чувак, у меня руки не поднялись кинуть их в гараж вместе с остальным ненужным хламом. К тому же, он всё-таки был одним из нас.

Нико хочет продолжить, но Неро прерывает её взмахом руки. Рот непроизвольно дёргается в болезненной ухмылке.

— Всё в порядке.  
— Окей, раз ты так считаешь… ждём тебя снаружи.  
— Знаешь, — Неро поджимает губы, и слабо качает головой, — повеселитесь там без меня.

Ей это явно не нравится, но Нико видит, что спорить с ним бесполезно.

[оставляет его на съедение собственным демонам]

Кулак ударяется о стену, случайно сбивая с неё несколько «произведений искусства» Голдштейн, но Неро нет до этого никакого дела. Мудаки, кричащие о том, что время лечит, могут сожрать собственные трактаты. Нихера оно не лечит, образы прошлого мелькают перед ним столь ярко и чётко, будто всё случилось лишь вчера. И кажется, что дыра в груди только становится больше. У Неро кроме этой дыры и нет больше ничего. Он её заполняет и заполняет, и заполняет, но этого недостаточно.

[всегда недостаточно]

Потому что когда Неро вернулся из очередной вылазки, буквально сияющий от нахождения долгожданных зацепок, книга и трость были всем, что осталось от Ви.

[кажется, он и сам умер в тот день]

Он проебался.


End file.
